Dolls
by Sushi-Wasabi
Summary: Un homme solitaire créer une poupée pour combler un certain vide, le maître et la poupée font une promesse que le maître ne sera cependant pas en mesure de tenir. Fic basé sur la chanson Dolls de Rin et surtout sur le PV de Toraichi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dolls**_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu es partit trop rapidement ! Je… il y avais encore tant de chose que je voulais apprendre de toi, tant de choses que j'aurais voulu que tu m'apprenne et j'aurais voulu que tu fasses partie de ma « vie » plus longtemps sans toi je ne peux pas chanter…. _

« Ma poupée….enfin je t'ai fini. Tu pourras me chanter toute les plus belles mélodies de ce monde…. Je te laisse là attend moi. »

Mon créateur me déposa doucement sur une étagère d'où il était sûr que je ne pourrais descendre. Automatiquement je tourne la tête pour apercevoir des dizaines d'autres poupées, contrairement à moi elles sont toute inanimées. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour essayer de laisser échapper quelques mots, mais rien ne sort mais pourtant n'ai-je pas été créé pour chanter ? J'entends des bruits de pas, je ferme les yeux comme si je ne les avais jamais ouvert.

« Viens par ici, il est temps de t'activer. »

Il me prit d'en ses bras une clé dans la main droite et moi sur son bras gauche. Il m'introduit la clé dans le dos au niveau de l'ouverture faite dans mon nœud. Un frison parcourra tout mon corps et s'arqua.

« C'est bon tu peux parler, fais-moi entendre ta voix. »

J'ouvre la bouche et un mot en sort :

-Maître…

-Oui, c'est bien ma petite poupée viens on va allez te montrer quelque morceau que tu pourras me chanter…

Nous traversâmes un long couloir pour enfin arrivé dans une salle composé d'une cheminé, une table et un piano. Nous nous approchâmes du piano et il me déposa sur un cousin placer sur le banc du piano. Il commença à jouer un morceau, je ne pouvais pas le connaître puisque je vivais depuis quelque minutes seulement pourtant il me sembler familier et sans même le savoir je me mis à chanter.

« Yoru no kono machi….Akari ga tomoru…. »

La mélodie se stoppa soudainement cependant un autre bruit se faisait entendre.

-Non ! Ils sont déjà là on doit s'en aller !

Il me prit au creux de ses bras chaleureux et sortit monta dans le grenier pour sortir par le toit. Dans cette fuite sans réfléchir ne serai ce qu'une seconde au risque que l'on encourait je repensais à la salle de mon réveille plus précisément à mes « grandes sœurs » pourquoi ne l'es as-t-il pas prit ? Je repensais surtout à « elle » avec ses deux longues couettes turquoise, sa peau blanche et ses lèvres roses je me demander ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer. Durant cette réflexion je ne remarquer pas que mon maitre avait cessé de courir et que nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de tunnel.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui maître, mais vous ? Vous me semblez si fatigué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, assure toi juste d'aller bien.

-Très bien maître mais rester donc avec moi.

Sur ces mots de mes petites mains je m'agripper à sa chemise. Je relevais la tête pour observer le visage mon créateur. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds d'une couleur identique à celle du soleil, son visage était fin et sa peau blanche légèrement orange qui avait rougis à cause de l'effort physique enduré. Mais par-dessus tout j'étais obséder par ses yeux, ses yeux qu'on aurait pu confondre avec deux perles provenant tout droit des profondeurs des océans tant ils étaient bleus, malheureusement des larmes les inondées alors je lâchés sa chemise pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Pourquoi pleuré vous maître ?

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi ces larmes ?

-Désolé je me suis mis à pleurer sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Es parce que vous avez laissé mes sœurs là-bas ?

-Non, ne les considères pas comme tes sœurs tu leur est de loin supérieur.

-Ne les aimer vous pas ?

-Je les ai aimés….

-Pourquoi ne vous plaise-t-elle plus ? Demandai-je innocemment

-Elles n'ont pas su répondre à mes attentes.

-Et quelles était ses attentes ?

-Mais c'est que tu es curieuse ?

-Veillez m'excuser de ce défaut maitre…

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser …. Oh mais dis donc dans toute cette excitation j'ai oublié de te choisir un nom, y en à t-il un que tu connais et qui te plairais ?

-Comment vous appeler les-vous ?

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Len.

-Je veux un nom qui ressemble au votre maître.

-Vraiment ? Tu es adorable, dans ce cas je vais t'appeler Rin.

-Rin ?

-Oui, ça te plait ?

-J'adore ! Appelé moi s'il vous plait ?

-Rin.

-Maître.

Je prononcé ce mot avec la voix la plus douce que je pouvais et il me sourit. A ce sourire je répondit d'un petit rire timide.

-Bien Rin maintenant ils nous faut trouver un endroit pour la nui !

-Oui maître !

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs heures, nous avancions lentement vérifiant toujours par où on passait. Nous finassâmes par trouver un vieil immeuble inhabité. Directement en entrant on ressentait que cette endroit ne tiendrait pas longtemps pourtant :

-J'adore !

-Maître ?

-Oui Rin ?

- Cette endroit qui tombe en ruine vous plait-il vraiment ?

-Oui il me plaît vraiment, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien il me rappelle mon enfance et l'endroit dans lequel j'avais l'habitude de joué et c'est dans cette endroit que j'ai eu l'idée de te créer.

-Cela fait donc longtemps que vous me vouliez ?

-Prétendrai-tu que je suis vieux ?

-Jamais ! C'est juste que de savoir que vous me vouliez de puis tout ce temps me rend vraiment très heureuse !

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Très !

-Ton cœur bat il très vite ?

-Mon cœur ? Je ne sais pas où se trouve-t-il ?

-Il est là. Il pointait sa poitrine de la main avec un doux sourire au visage.

Je touchais l'endroit en question mais ne sentais rien pourtant j'étais très heureuse je le savais j'en était plus que sure.

-Je ne sens rien….

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je suis désolée maître….. je vous assure que je n'ai pas mentit ça m'a rendu très heureuse…

Et sans m'en rendre compte des larmes couler de mes yeux de verres. Une main d'une douceur et d'une chaleur réconfortante venu immédiatement les essuyer.

-Shh.. Ne pleure pas c'est de ma faute si ton cœur ne bat pas…

-Non maître ne vous accusez pas pour me défendre… c'est moi..

-Je ne dis que la vérité tout ça c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te créer un vrai cœur. Mais je te crois si tu me dis que tu es heureuse alors c'est que tu l'es et ça me rend très heureux aussi !

-Merci maître ! Je ne vous décevrez jamais !

-Reste avec moi pour toujours et tu ne me décevras jamais.

-Pour toujours, c'est notre promesse.

_Mais cette promesse ne pouvait être tenue pour un être tel que moi…_


	2. These precious days togethers

**Hey salut je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas donné de titre au premier chapitre... bon bin tant pis je tiens à remercier celle ou ceux qui ont lu ou commenté ma fic et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Dolls**

_Chapitre 2 : These precious days togethers_

_Je me rappelle de tous ces moment heureux que l'on passé, jamais je ne les oublierais ce sont mes plus beaux souvenir et les seules car depuis ton « départ » tragique ma dite vie n'est plus que tristesse si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi parce que ces souvenirs heureux de nous deux finiront par me détruire à petit feu….._

* * *

-Rin ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive !

Malheureusement pour moi je me trouvais de l'autre côté de notre « chez nous » et du haut de mon mètre quarante les bras levés sur un tabouré je ne pouvais pas avancer très vite. Je presser tout de même le pas en soulevant ma longue robe verte pour ne pas marcher dessus. Ce qui ne servis pas à grand-chose car je me pris les pieds dans autre chose quelque chose de plus dure et volumineux.

-Aiie ! Ouiin **(note à moi même: c'est quoi c'est pleure de merde !)** ouiin !

-Rin ? Où est tu ?

J'étais par terre dans le couloir à l'entrée de la salle à vivre, je pleuré à chaude larmes je ne pouvais pas m'arrêté après tout je m'étais cogné la tête contre une marche c'était la première fois depuis mon réveille que je ressentais de la douleur. De mes yeux baigner de larme je réussi tout de même à reconnaitre la silhouette de mon maître.

-Rin !

Il se mit à courir vers moi pour les quelques mètres qui lui restait à faire, lorsqu'il se rapprocha je pue distinguer l'inquiétude sur son visage et je ne devais peut-être pas mais à ce moment j'ai sourie, je lui souris de toute les dents qu'il m'a offerte. Je souffre encore mais sa réaction me réconforte… _J'apprenais la douleur en bonheur incroyable non ?_

-Rin ! Tout vas bien, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Je vais bien maître, grâce à vous encore une fois !

-Quesque tu raconte tu saigne.

Il m'effleurer de sa main chaleureuse à l'endroit de la cause de ma douleur, tandis que je serais dans mes bras la cause de mon bonheur.

-Viens Rin on va nettoyer ta blessure

-Oui.

Il me prit encore une fois au creux de ses bras et m'emmena dans la salle de bain, il me déposa sur la cuvette des toilette et pris une serviette qu'il humidifiât pour la déposer sur ma blessure, il tapoter légèrement pour faire partir le sang. Je rester muette mais il se décida à briser ce silence pesant :

-Pourquoi es-tu tombé ? Comment ?

-Eh bien comme vous m'avez appelé avec un air presser je me suis dépêcher, j'ai couru puis j'ai trébucher…

-Vraiment Rin je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais aussi maladroite !

-Je ne suis pas maladroite ! J'ai seulement oublié de regarder où je marcher !

-Nut nut tu courais il me semble et on n'oublie jamais de regarder où on marche c'est une preuve d'intelligence…

-Mais.

-Et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive des broutilles alors s'il te plaît à l'avenir fais très attention et surtout pense à toi avant moi.

-Mais c'est vous qui m'avez créé, je vous dois la vie alors c'est normal !

-Tu penses ? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas créé pour que tu sois à mon service, je t'ai créé en tant qu'amis.

-Je suis votre amie ?

-Je t'ai créé dans ce but en tout cas.

-Mais que signifie être amis ?

-Comment te l'expliquer ? Eh bien si je suis ton ami tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Len !

-Et puis ça veut dire qu'on s'aime beaucoup et que l'on veut rendre l'autre heureux, je pense qu'être ami avec quelqu'un c'est bien s'entendre avec la personne en question.

-Alors nous sommes déjà amis ? Parce que Len je t'apprécie beaucoup et je veux te rendre heureux.

-Merci Rin.

* * *

_Nous avons passez quelque jours comme ça dans ce grand appartement vide et chaleureux vivant de petite chose cependant nos ressources s'écoulé vite et il nous fallait de l'argent pour continuer à subsister. Len chercher nuit et jour une façon de gagner de l'argent tout en restant à mes côtés mais c'était évidemment impossible…._

* * *

-Maitre ?

- Appelle-moi Len…

-Len ça fait plusieurs journée que tu ne dors pas… ça m'inquiète tu sais ?

-Je suis désolé mais il faut que je réfléchisse et vite !

-A quel sujet ?

-Comment va-t-on vivre ?

-Es que je peux t'aider ?

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien…

Je quitté la pièce la mine triste, Len ne dormait plus et son visage était sale et cerné. Je me décidai à agir, j'y réfléchie un certain temps et je savais que Len refuserait mais je devais le faire et convaincre Len. J'entrais dans sa chambre portant un récipient comportant de l'eau, un gant de toilette et une serviette. Je m'approchais de lui libérant mes faibles bras en déposant toutes mes affaires sur son bureau.

Sans lui demandait son avis je trempais mon gant dans mon récipient et nettoyer son visage fatiguer.

-Rin ? Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

-Je sais, Len j'ai réfléchie à une manière de s'en sortir.

-Vraiment je suis curieux que tu me l'explique.

Il me regarder avec son sourire sarcastique que j'aime tant d'ordinaire mais à ce moment-là il n' y avait aucune raison de sourire.

-D'accord mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver.

-Voyons Rin tu m'a déjà vu m'énerver ? Tu ne devrais même pas savoir ce que c'est.

-Mais c'est toi qui me l'as expliqué ? Et il me semble que tu t'es énervé contre ce vendeur de poisson.

-De qui ?

-Tu sais celui qui voulait te vendre un poisson** (N.M:logique il est poissonnier me dirais vous)** et que tu as refusé car tu disais que c'était trop chère mais lui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire puis vous avez commencé à crier et tu t'es enfui en courant.

-Euh oui mais je n'étais pas énervé mais exaspéré ennuyé et en… et rien du tout.

Après avoir rigolé durant quelques minutes de ce moment avec le poissonnier je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler de ma « brillante » idée mais il le fallait.

-Len pour en revenir à mon idée…

-Oui vas-y

-Eh bien je voudrais que tu me laisse me faire louer…

-Te quoi ? J'espère que j'ai mal compris.

-Non tu as très bien entendu je veux que tu me laisse travailler.

-Mais tu es folle ! Jamais je ne te laisserais faire ça !

-Mais tu avais promis de ne pas t'énerver.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu me sortes ça !

-C'est le seule moyens pour nous de nous en sortirent !

-Attend Rin tu te souviens à ton réveil les gens à cause de qui ont à dut partir.

-Oui.

-C'est toi qu'ils veulent je ne peux pas te laisser trainer dehors seule.

-Mais je ne serais pas seule.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien tu viendras avec moi.

* * *

_Nos journées heureuses se compliquèrent par la suite, mais je ne regrette rien…_

* * *

**Le chapitre 2 et fini enfin ! Il ne me plaît pas trop mais je le poste quand même parce que je ne sais pas quoi modifiait ! Mais je ferais mieux pour le chapitre 3 !**


End file.
